Great Middle Eastern War (This Poor World)
The Great Middle Eastern War was an military conflict in the Middle East between the Coalition and the Anti-American Defense Initiative, which only included Syria, Iran, and Venezuela. It started when the USS Abraham Lincoln was torpedoed and damaged by an Iranian ship, which led to the American Declaration of War against Iran. The Coalition was formed, which consist of the United Kingdom, Germany, South Korea, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Israel, and Canada. The Anti-American Defense Initiative was formed an few days after, which consist of Iran, Syria, and Venezuela. On February 20, General Stanley McChrystal, who was fired in 2010 due to his comments toward the Obama Administration, is reinstated to his former rank, since General David Petraeus retired in 2011. Background Attack on the Lincoln See also: Attack on the USS Abraham Lincoln On February 14, the USS Abraham Lincoln was sailing through the Strait of Hormuz, when an Iranian patrol boat came with in two miles of the carrier. After Captain Alexander told the ship to stand off, it fired two torpedoes at the carrier. Both torpedoes impacted, killing thirty-three sailors, wounded one-hundred and thirty-eight, and causing eight F-18 Hornets to fall into the water. The escort destroyer and missile-guided cruiser returned fire, sinking the Iranian patrol boat, and leaving no survivors. Operations and Fronts Iranian Front On February 18, American and Coalition forces from bases in Afghanistan cross over the border into Iran, igniting the northeastern portion of Iran, and om February 22, British forces capture North Khorasan, after the Battle of Bonjord, and begin their advance toward the province of Golestan. In the Strait of Hormuz, the US 5th Fleet, with an mix of Saudi and Kuwaiti Vessels, moves under the cover of night and surprise attacks the blockade, devastating much of the blockade, with the loss of two destroyers. The breach in the blockade led to oil exports and imports to enter the Persian Gulf ounce again. On February 24, American forces capture Razai Khorasan Province, and joined with the British held-province of North Khorasan to create the Republic of Iran as an provisional government. On the 25, Turkey declared war against Iran and moved its 8th Armor Brigade toward the provinces of West and East Azerbaijan. Turkey captured the West Azerbaijan after the Battle of Urmia, which led to the destruction of the northernmost army in the region. On February 28, British forces advance into Gorgestan, and begin an massive campaign against the city of Gorgan. Around 6am, British forces enter the city of Gorgan, and its determined that the Iranian garrison left in an hurry, that they abandoned tons of equipment and even plans. Reports confirm that much of the Iranian Army retreated to Tehran, while some others were deployed to the east. On 30, American forces push down toward the Gulf of Oman. On March 1, Coalition forces land on the southern province, and link up with the American army on the 5. General McChrystal planned an three-way assault on Tehran, and an massive bombardment. Operation Dagger was commenced, and tons of explosives rained on Tehran, sending casualties soaring. On March 4, all of Tehran is liberated, and the Republic of Iran is formed, on the 10, President Mahound is captured, and Islamic Republic of Iran is disbanded. Syrian Front The Syrian Front was brief, as on the 1 of March, Israel pushed up through the Golan Heights, and into Syrian Territory, and on the 2nd, the Syrian army detonated an low-yield nuclear warhead, causing the mass destruction of Damascus, and the killing of approximately one million people. When the surrender came, the southern provinces was handed over to Israel, and the northern provinces was handed over to Turkey. Category:This Poor World